


Le suicide manqué

by LadySybille



Series: JAVERT APRES LA SEINE... [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Javert Déraillé | Javert Derailled, M/M, Post-Seine
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-24 13:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16176272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySybille/pseuds/LadySybille
Summary: Et si on se permettait d'imaginer une autre route que celle de la Seine ? Il aurait du sauter mais...





	1. SCÈNE I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [groucha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/groucha/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un simple cri de femme et tout bascule...

La nuit était profonde, froide. Le ciel était constellé d'étoiles. Javert les regardait, les coudes posés sur le parapet, les mains glissées dans ses favoris. A sa grande surprise, il les reconnaissait. Il se souvenait du nom des constellations, de quelques étoiles... Bételgeuse, Aldebaran, Rigel...

Sa mère, la gitane, les lui avait apprises dans le ciel de Toulon, au-dessus de la prison. Son seul héritage...

Puis, les yeux de l'ancien inspecteur de police se posèrent sur le fleuve. La Seine était perdue dans l'obscurité. On ne la voyait pas mais on entendait ses flots, on sentait son humidité, on distinguait son scintillement sous les étoiles.

Javert était fatigué, immensément fatigué. D'un bond souple, il se retrouva sur le parapet du pont. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se laisser tomber, essayant de ne pas penser à la force de l'impact, à l'eau glacée dans laquelle il allait s'enfoncer... Mourir... Perdre son âme...

Javert ferma les yeux et se concentra pour vider son esprit avant de...

 

Puis, il entendit un cri de femme. Un cri horrifié, suivi d'un appel au secours rapidement étouffé. Javert rouvrit les yeux, les sens en alerte. Les sens du policier ! Mais quel policier ? Il avait démissionné et allait mourir.

Il scruta la nuit, examinant les rues aux alentours. Rien !

Javert se retourna vers la Seine qui l'appelait. Poursuivant leur conversation sans fin.

Puis un dernier cri, rempli d'angoisse le rappela à l'ordre. Le policier en lui ne pouvait pas l'ignorer. Javert descendit du parapet.

Il se laissa tomber sur le sol, lourdement, vacillant sur ses pieds. L'ancien inspecteur était épuisé, moralement et physiquement, mais son sens du devoir était revenu, plus fort que jamais. Son sens du devoir ? Un sourire, las et ironique, éclaira son visage. Javert se pencha et ramassa son chapeau, tombé à terre et se dirigea vers les rues. Les places aux alentours. Il se fendit dans l'obscurité, retrouvant une attitude de chasseur. Et il se lança dans la nuit.

Lentement, il avança. Il avait oublié sa lampe-sourde et les lampadaires étaient tous éteints. La révolte continuait non loin, une odeur de poudre flottait dans l'air, des bruits de fusillade lui parvenaient. Le danger n'était pas assez éloigné. Javert errait, un peu perdu, il espérait que la femme crie une dernière fois pour lui permettre de se repérer. Sinon, il allait devoir retrouver la Seine...

Enfin, son vœu fut exaucé. Il entendit un nouveau cri de terreur. Il accéléra le pas, se rapprochant de l'endroit. Deux hommes parlaient non loin de lui.

« Bouge pas salope ! Ça me dérange pas de baiser un macchabée !

\- T'es dégueulasse ! J'préfère vivant, moi ! Casse-lui les dents, elle la bouclera !

\- Pitié... Je vous en prie...

\- Ta gueule salope ! »

Le bruit d'une gifle retentit dans l'ombre. Javert se rapprocha lentement puis il les vit enfin. Dans une ruelle mal entretenue. Une femme folle de peur était coincée contre un mur par deux hommes en tenue d'ouvrier. La seule lumière visible venait d'une lampe-sourde que les hommes avaient posée sur le sol. La femme pleurait tandis qu'un des deux hommes lui déchirait sa robe, dévoilant sa poitrine.

Javert évaluait ses chances. Il n'était pas armé, il avait perdu son fusil, de toute façon non chargé, à la barricade, il ne s'était pas encombré de sa canne plombée en quittant son appartement. Il n'avait aucune chance en fait, face aux deux hommes, jeunes et dangereux, armés de couteaux et manifestement passablement saouls. Sauf... Sauf s'il jouait sur l'effet de surprise et le bluff.

Ce fut le plan qu'il choisit de suivre.

C'était de toute façon le seul plan qu'il avait.

D'une voix forte, Javert s'adressa aux deux criminels :

« Hé bien, mes agneaux ! Que pensez-vous faire ?

\- Merde ! C'est Javert ! »

Et l'ex-inspecteur se plaça au centre de la rue, clairement visible dans la lumière rasante de la lampe-sourde.

« T'as raison, c'est Javert !

\- Et ses hommes ! Pour vous poisser ! »

Il ne fallut qu'un instant pour que les deux crapules disparaissent, abandonnant la fille contre le mur. Javert se félicita une fois de plus de provoquer autant de peur chez les criminels de Paris. Il n'était pas de taille à lutter ce soir.

Javert se précipita sur la fille, ils ne devaient pas rester ici, les hommes pouvaient revenir à tout moment dés qu'ils auraient compris qu'ils avaient été joués.

Javert était irrémédiablement seul et incapable de se battre correctement.

 

La fille ouvrait des yeux agrandis par la terreur, tétanisée. Elle n'avait pas encore compris qu'elle était sauvée. Sa poitrine blanche apparaissait dans les plis de sa robe déchirée.

Javert connaissait cela, de nombreuses fois dans sa carrière, il avait rencontré des femmes victimes de viol. L'état de choc, l'horreur pouvaient les garder muettes plusieurs jours, voire les conduire au dégoût de soi...au suicide...

Il fallait de la douceur mais Javert ne savait pas comment faire et il n'avait pas le temps pour ça.

« Madame ! Dîtes-moi comment vous vous appelez ? Où habitez-vous ? Parlez ! »

Cette dernière injonction fut faite d'une voix sèche. Cela réveilla la fille qui ouvrit la bouche, horrifiée, prête à pousser un nouveau cri alarmé. Javert posa aussitôt sa main sur la bouche de la femme, un peu paniqué, se collant contre elle. Ce faisant, il effraya tellement la malheureuse qu'elle tomba, évanouie.

L'ex-inspecteur réussit à la retenir dans ses bras, l'empêchant de choir sur le sol.

Javert était ennuyé, embarrassé par son fardeau, ne sachant pas trop quoi en faire.

Ce furent des bruits de pas dans la rue qui le décidèrent à partir, enfin. Des voix d'hommes. Cette nuit était une folle nuit, difficile de reconnaître les amis des ennemis. Surtout avec une femme évanouie et dénudée dans ses bras.

Javert emporta la femme inconsciente jusqu'à son appartement.

La fatigue accumulée dans la journée, les sévices endurés à la barricade, la découverte de Jean Valjean, la folie des égouts, la tentative de suicide... Tout cela pesait sur ses épaules et l'affaiblissait. Heureusement la malheureuse évanouie dans ses bras ne pesait pas lourd.

 

Bientôt, Javert arriva à son immeuble, rue des Vertus. Il n'avait pas fermé la porte de son appartement. Il y entra avec soulagement. Il déposa son fardeau sur le lit, arrachant un gémissement à la femme.

Puis Javert regarda la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait et qu'il avait pensé ne plus jamais revoir. Toute sa petite mise en scène lui apparut dans toute sa mièvrerie. Ridicule ! D'un geste rageur, Javert récupéra ses clés et les glissa dans sa poche, puis il reprit son insigne d'inspecteur et le replaça dans la poche intérieure de son uniforme, comme à son habitude. Il redevint l'inspecteur de police Javert à son grand étonnement.

Quant à la lettre... Un instant, il la garda dans ses doigts, surpris de les voir trembler à la lumière de la bougie qu'il avait allumée.

Puis, il la plaça dans sa poche également. Pour plus tard, lorsqu'il pourrait à nouveau réfléchir posément. Pour l'instant, il devait se charger de la femme couchée dans son lit.

Professionnel, il s'approcha d'elle et fouilla les restes de son manteau déchiré. Dans une poche intérieure, il découvrit ce qu'il cherchait. Ses papiers d'identité. Enfin, il allait pouvoir la sortir de son évanouissement.

Il se pencha sur elle, un soupçon de parfum lui parvint et le troubla un instant. Elle était évanouie, mais s'il n'y avait pas les traces de son agression sur son visage, on aurait pu la croire simplement endormie. Jamais encore, il ne s'était retrouvé si proche d'une femme dans un lit. Mais il se reprit et murmura doucement...le plus qu'il pouvait en tout cas :

« Mademoiselle Héloïse de Montsouris ! Réveillez-vous, je vous prie ! »

Un respect ancré en lui, le respect des subalternes face aux grands de ce monde le rendait obséquieux. Le comte de Montsouris était connu de tout-Paris. Un homme riche, haut-placé dans l'État, autoritaire. Le policier Javert lui devait obéissance et soumission. Et c'était sa fille qui se trouvait dans son lit.

« Mlle Héloïse, réveillez-vous ! Debout ! »

Mais tout le respect du monde ne l'empêchait pas d'être agacé par cette situation et l'inspecteur secoua la fille sans ménagement, la réveillant enfin, le soulageant aussi.

« Où suis-je ?, demanda-t-elle, encore choquée.

\- Chez moi, répondit-il, un peu brutalement. Je suis l'inspecteur Javert.

\- Où sont-ils ? »

La peur revenait, profonde, incontrôlable. La fille se dressa dans le lit, se cachant la poitrine de ses mains.

« Ils sont partis. Ils ne vous feront plus aucun mal. Je vais aller chercher un médecin.

\- Non ! Ne partez pas ! »

Elle avait posé sa main sur son bras. C'était l'effroi qui la faisait parler. Il lui fallait des soins et du repos.

« Je dois chercher un médecin. Je reviens tout de suite !

\- Ne partez pas ! Je vous en supplie ! »

Il croisa son regard, elle avait de grands yeux bleus, magnifiques, mais perdus dans une horreur sans nom. Javert aspira longuement puis dit lentement, en articulant bien, comme s'il parlait à un enfant :

« Je ne vous abandonne pas. Je vais chercher un médecin. Il faut voir comment vous allez. D'ailleurs, je ne vais pas vous laisser seule. Faite-moi confiance ! »

La main se desserra doucement et relâcha le bras. Puis la jeune femme hocha la tête et eut un faible sourire. Javert le lui rendit et se redressa. S'éloignant peu à peu du lit. La fille resta assise sur le lit, elle entoura ses genoux de ses bras, ses yeux fixés droit devant elle. Sans rien voir.

L'inspecteur réussit à s'approcher de la porte puis il quitta l'appartement, laissant la porte ouverte, attentif au bruit, au silence. Puis, il dévala l'escalier jusqu'à la loge de la concierge. Il se mit à frapper fortement sur le bois de la porte, en bon policier habitué à ce genre de procédure.

Bientôt, une voix apeurée résonna derrière la porte :

« Qui est-ce ?

\- Police ! C'est l'inspecteur Javert ! Ouvrez ! »

La vieille concierge ouvrit la porte, elle aussi avait peur maintenant.

« M. Javert ?! Que se passe-t-il ?

\- J'ai besoin de vous, madame Dubois. Venez ! »

Elle obéit, encore inquiète mais furieusement curieuse. L'inspecteur l'entraîna dans son appartement et là, ce qu'elle vit la choqua. Elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard suspicieux sur l'inspecteur de police.

Une jeune femme, à moitié nue, était assise sur le lit du policier, l'air absent. Javert ne supporta pas le regard de sa concierge et crut bon de se justifier, un peu sèchement.

« Je l'ai trouvée dans une ruelle non loin. Ils étaient deux à vouloir la violer. Je l'ai sauvée et...je l'ai amenée ici...

\- Je comprends, inspecteur. Cette nuit est dangereuse. Tout le monde est fou ! »

Au moins, la suspicion avait disparu pour laisser la place à la compassion. L'inspecteur expliqua ensuite à la concierge le rôle de garde-malade qu'elle devait jouer, le temps d'aller chercher un docteur puis de quérir le père de la malheureuse.

 

Javert repartit ensuite dans la rue. L'odeur de fumée était toujours présente. Quelle heure pouvait-il être ? Javert se secoua et partit quelques immeubles plus loin. Il connaissait un médecin compétent. Il avait soigné plusieurs fois l'inspecteur. Les rues de Paris n'étaient pas sûres pour les policiers et Javert n'était pas du genre à éviter le danger. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Javert frappait à la porte du docteur Vernet de cette façon.

A nouveau, une attitude de policier tambourinant à la porte et la procédure fut respectée. Une voix effrayée brisa le silence.

« Qui est-ce ?, demanda une femme.

\- L'inspecteur Javert ! J'ai besoin du docteur Vernet.

\- J'arrive, inspecteur, » répondit un homme.

S'en suivit un conciliabule que Javert n'eut aucune peine à imaginer. Madame Vernet devait défendre à son mari de sortir par une nuit pareille, alors que les barricades tombaient et que les hommes mourraient au combat. Mais le docteur était un homme responsable et il apparut bientôt, emmitouflé dans son manteau, sa trousse à la main.

En silence, il suivit l'inspecteur, surpris de ne pas le voir si blessé que cela, à part le visage. Javert entraîna le docteur à son appartement et là ce dernier comprit ce dont il était question. Une fille victime de viol !

En un instant, le médecin fut au chevet de la malheureuse victime et commençait à lui parler gentiment, essayant de l'interroger, de l'apaiser avant de pouvoir l'ausculter.

Javert, impassible, se préparait à repartir dans la rue. Mais la jeune femme se ressaisit et appela l'inspecteur d'une voix terrifiée.

« Monsieur ! Vous m'avez promis de ne pas m'abandonner ! »

Javert était agacé par ce rappel. Il voulait clore cette affaire et terminer la sienne. Il s'approcha de la femme et instinctivement il se tint debout, raide, face à Mlle Héloïse de Montsouris, fille du comte Henri de Montsouris.

« Mademoiselle, je dois aller voir vos parents. Ils doivent s'inquiéter pour vous et...

\- NON !, » le coupa-t-elle.

Ce fut un cri de détresse que lança la jeune femme. Cela les surprit tous. L'inspecteur se reprit le premier et continua ses explications. Posément mais froidement.

« Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici, mademoiselle. Et je dois prévenir vos parents. M. de Montsouris doit... »

Un bruit de fusillade retentit dans la rue, les faisant tous sursauter et Javert perdit le fil de son discours. Les tirs avaient été très proches. On écouta la nuit avec angoisse.

Le nom de Montsouris avait surpris le médecin et la concierge. Montsouris ! Mazette !

« Peut-être pourriez-vous attendre demain, monsieur l'inspecteur ?, lança la concierge d'une voix blanche.

\- Non, mon devoir me l'impose.

\- Vous n'êtes pas raisonnable, monsieur l'inspecteur, reprit la vieille femme.

\- Surtout quand on sait où habite le comte de Montsouris, lança le docteur, fâché. Vous en êtes conscient, inspecteur ?

\- Oui ! »

Ce fut la seule réponse que Javert leur fit. L'inspecteur s'empara de sa lourde canne plombée, maudissant une fois encore la perte de ses pistolets. Mais quelque part... Quelque part, il était heureux d'obéir à son devoir. L'appel de la Seine se faisait moins fort et le chemin jusqu'à la demeure du comte traversait des zones de barricade. Qui sait ? Peut-être le suicide n'était pas obligatoire après tout ?

Quant à Mlle de Montsouris, elle ne bougeait plus depuis le bruit de la fusillade, glacée de peur.

 


	2. SCÈNE II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On poursuit le voyage.  
> Imaginez Paris, la nuit, les barricades tombent et un homme court dans la ville...

Javert disparut à nouveau dans la nuit, mais il était fatigué. Il posa un instant son front contre le chambranle de la porte. Un instant volé à cette nuit. Puis il se lança dans les rues silencieuses et sombres.

L'inspecteur de Première Classe Javert connaissait très bien son Paris, il savait le chemin qu'il devait suivre pour atteindre la demeure des Montsouris. En évitant les grands axes où se trouvaient les barricades, en suivant les ruelles parallèles, plus sûres en ce moment, en traversant les cours intérieures des immeubles... Il allait lui falloir une heure de marche au moins pour atteindre son objectif. Cette perspective le fouetta et il accéléra le pas.

Javert suivit son plan mental de Paris mais la marche était lente. Il évita de justesse un groupe de manifestants en colère, en plein combat contre des dragons tombés de cheval. La fumée dans les rues devenait épaisse et Javert revit la scène de la barricade quelques heures plus tôt.

Son rôle d'espion vite éventé, les coups, les cordes serrées autour de ses poignets, ses chevilles, son aine... Une martingale ! Et Jean Valjean. Et son couteau. Et sa Bon Dieu de bienveillance !

Serrant les dents, Javert se fondit dans l'ombre d'une porte cochère, la haine enflammant son sang. Valjean !

Mais la scène des égouts le refroidit. Il ne pouvait plus arrêter Valjean. Il avait perdu ce droit en acceptant sa générosité. Corrompu, il était corrompu.

Javert se sentit étouffer, comme s'il était effectivement dans la Seine. A se noyer.

Sans réfléchir, Javert se précipita dans la rue, reprenant sa marche, plus imprudent, et il tomba aussitôt sur...des policiers...

Ceux-ci le reconnurent immédiatement. Javert était le seul à posséder cette stature imposante et si raide.

« Inspecteur Javert ?! Nous vous avons cru mort !

\- J'ai été reconnu sur une barricade. On m'a séquestré. »

Ces explications lancées sur un ton aussi indifférent provoquèrent des regards choqués.

« Que s'est-il passé ?, » reprit le plus jeune des officiers.

Javert cherchait son nom. C'était un jeune homme prometteur mais un peu trop sensible. Il ne le quittait pas des yeux, impressionné par l'état du policier, par sa désinvolture alors qu'il avait frôlé la mort.

K

« J'ai réussi à m'échapper, mais durant ma patrouille, je suis tombé sur deux salopards qui voulaient violer une fille. »

C'était un mensonge par omission.

Les policiers se proposèrent pour aider l'inspecteur. Il était visible que Javert était à bout de force. Javert porta une main à son front, dévoilant sans le vouloir les marques sanglantes laissées par les cordes serrées autour de ses poignets.

Mais l'inspecteur ne voulait pas renoncer à son devoir, affolé tout à coup à l'idée de se retrouver sans but précis. La Seine l'attendait !

« Et maintenant inspecteur ?

\- Je vais informer les parents de la victime. Ils logent dans le quartier Saint-Jacques.

\- Mais c'est encore à plusieurs kilomètres d'ici, s'écria un autre policier.

\- Puis-je vous accompagner monsieur ?, » demanda le jeune policier dont Javert avait oublié le nom.

Il parlait avec chaleur.

Javert ne répondit pas. Il fit un vague geste de la main et reprit sa marche nocturne, abandonnant ses collègues. Ceux-ci l'assurèrent de prévenir le chef qu'il était toujours en vie et en pleine affaire.

L'obscurité reprit l'inspecteur qui s'évertua à retrouver ses sens de chasseur, à l'affut. Et Javert fut admirable. Il réussit même à traverser une barricade, passant au-milieu des morts et des vivants. Une balle le frôla de près, éraflant le bras et lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Dieu merci, rien de grave ! Il se fit un bandage de fortune en déchirant un pan de sa chemise.

Bientôt, la zone dangereuse était traversée et le silence de la nuit retomba. Ses pas résonnèrent. Une marche inégale, preuve de son épuisement. Ce fut un réel soulagement de voir la demeure de M. de Montsouris. Mais ce ne fut pas une surprise de voir toutes les fenêtres noires. La disparition de la jeune femme n'avait pas encore été découverte. Une fugue ?

L'inspecteur s'arrêta un instant, reprenant son souffle. Il sortit son mouchoir et épongea son front, surpris de voir du sang tacher le tissu. Il devait avoir une blessure à la tête. Son bras le faisait souffrir mais rien de dramatique.

Enfin, il se jugea à peu près présentable.

Et pour la troisième fois, cette nuit, l'inspecteur de police frappa à une porte, tambourinant fortement. Au bout de quelques minutes, une voix inquiète s'éleva et posa la question habituelle :

« Qui est là ?

\- C'est la police. Inspecteur Javert ! Ouvrez ! »

Une minute passa puis la lourde porte fut ouverte, dévoilant le visage paniqué d'un vieux domestique.

« Que se passe-t-il inspecteur ? »

Javert soupira avec lassitude. Il savait que son aspect était plutôt inquiétant. Un uniforme souillé, déchiré, un état d'épuisement le rendant lamentable, du sang collé dans ses cheveux, séché sur son visage, des traces de coups, des hématomes apparaissaient ici et là. Et il était hors d'haleine, appuyé sur sa canne comme un vieillard. Mais il se redressa du mieux qu'il put. Il représentait encore l'Ordre et la Loi.

« Mlle Héloïse de Montsouris a été retrouvée, annonça-t-il.

\- Mlle Héloïse ? Mais elle dort dans sa chambre. Elle n'est pas...

\- Que se passe-t-il Pierre ?, » gronda une voix masculine, pleine d'autorité.

Il n'était pas difficile de deviner l'identité du nouveau venu. Le comte se tenait droit dans le couloir d'entrée, une robe de chambre de prix sur le corps. Il jeta un regard méprisant sur le policier, attendant des explications.

« Monsieur l'inspecteur dit qu'il a retrouvé mademoiselle.

\- Absurde !, » coupa sèchement le comte.

La fatigue fit oublier le respect du subalterne à l'inspecteur Javert. Il répondit tout aussi sèchement au comte :

« Je l'ai sauvée alors que deux hommes allaient la violer. Vérifiez si elle est dans sa chambre. Allez ! »

Cet ordre fut donné d'une voix qui n'admettait aucune réplique. Sur un hochement de tête de son maître, le vieux serviteur disparut dans le couloir.

Javert essayait de rester stoïque face au comte mais l'épuisement faisait trembler ses jambes. Ce fait ne devait pas échapper au comte mais il ne le releva pas, n'en ayant cure.

Enfin, le vieux serviteur réapparut, affolé.

« Mlle Héloïse n'est plus dans sa chambre, monsieur ! »

Cette fois, le comte était ébranlé et jeta un regard surpris au policier en nage devant lui.

« Où est-elle ?

\- Chez moi, monsieur le comte. Rue des Vertus.

\- Pierre ! Faites préparer la voiture ! Ne réveillez pas madame la comtesse ! Monsieur l'inspecteur, vous allez nous mener jusqu'à ma fille.

\- A votre service, monsieur le comte, » répondit froidement le policier.

Le comte disparut, sans nul doute pour s'habiller plus décemment. Le serviteur laissa Javert pour appliquer les ordres de son maître.

Personne n'avait pris en compte l'état de l'inspecteur. Javert tremblait de fatigue et de froid. Il rêvait de s'asseoir mais aucun siège n'était visible... Et comme de toute façon on ne lui avait pas permis de le faire, il ne se serait pas laissé aller à de telles privautés. Par crânerie, Javert restait debout devant la porte, le visage fermé, les mâchoires serrées.

Il vit apparaître une voiture attelée à deux magnifiques chevaux de prix. Enfin, le comte revint, habillé de pied en cape, une canne à la main, le regard sévère.

« Bien ! En route ! »

Javert s'inclina avec déférence et suivit le comte jusqu'à la voiture. Une fois le comte installé, il eut l'insigne honneur de s'asseoir au côté du cocher. Ce dernier le salua d'un geste rapide de la main et fit claquer son fouet. La voiture partit d'un bon trot.

« Rue des Vertus ?

\- Il faut éviter le quartier des barricades, à tout prix, répondit Javert. Prenez les rues de la Croix et de la Ferronnerie.

\- Sûr, monsieur l'inspecteur. »

Les mouvements de la voiture, le silence apaisant, la fatigue extrême, tout poussait Javert à s'endormir.

L'inspecteur luttait contre l'endormissement avec force.

« Dure journée, hein ?, » s'enquit aimablement le cocher.

Lui aussi était fatigué, se voir réveillé en pleine nuit de cette façon avait été une gageure. Il devait vouloir bavarder pour rester éveillé.

« Dure, en effet, reconnut Javert.

\- Vous y étiez ? Je veux dire aux barricades. »

Le fouet désigna la nuit environnante, il n'y avait plus de fusillade, les manifestants devaient tous avoir été tués ou appréhendés. Le souvenir du chef de la barricade, ce jeune homme si beau, Enjolras, revint à la mémoire de Javert. Oui, il y était.

« Oui, fut sa seule réponse. Laconique.

\- Pas une belle expérience ?

\- Non.

\- On peut pas dire que vous aimez causer, vous, hein ?

\- Tournez dans la rue de la Ferronnerie ! Évitez le quartier de Saint-Michel ! Il y a des bandes qui risquent de profiter de cette nuit pour faire un sale coup.

\- Bien, monsieur l'inspecteur. »

La conversation se réduisit à cela, Javert donnant des directives, arrêtant la voiture pour écouter la nuit, se reconnaître dans l'ombre, se repérer et éviter tout danger. Cela le garda éveillé en fait. Puis il aperçut sa rue, enfin, avec un immense soulagement.

D'ailleurs, le ciel s'éclaircissait, la nuit finissait.

D'un geste, il fit arrêter la voiture et descendit du mieux qu'il put, ne pouvant retenir un cri de douleur à cause de son bras.

Le cocher se jeta sur la portière de la voiture pour ouvrir au comte avant de retourner à ses chevaux. Sans mot dire, le comte fit signe à Javert de le conduire à sa fille. Ce qu'il fit.

 

Arrivé à son appartement, Javert fut soulagé de retrouver la jeune femme étendue dans son lit, endormie paisiblement. La concierge était restée assise sur une chaise, une couverture sur ses jambes, fidèle à son poste. Et le médecin marchait dans l'appartement, sans nul doute pour se tenir éveillé.

C'était que la famille de Montsouris méritait une nuit blanche de sacrifiée.

Le médecin se précipita pour accueillir le comte à son entrée, un large sourire sur le visage.

« Monsieur le comte, votre fille va bien. Je lui ai juste donné un sédatif. Elle était en pleine crise de panique. »

Le comte hocha la tête en remerciement et s'approcha du lit sur lequel la jeune femme dormait, enveloppée dans une des couvertures de l'inspecteur. Elle était belle, si ce n'était les hématomes qui ornaient son visage, tout paraissait habituel... Les deux voyous l'avaient frappée violemment. Le comte posa la main sur la joue de sa fille et la caressa doucement.

Le docteur reprit son discours, surpris de voir que personne ne réagissait.

« Après votre départ, inspecteur, elle a été très agitée. Elle avait peur pour vous et n'arrêtait pas de vous réclamer. »

C'était dit avec le sourire mais Javert ne se contenta lui aussi que d'un simple hochement de tête. Le médecin perdit son air jovial et inquiet de l'état du policier, il s'approcha de lui.

« Êtes-vous blessé inspecteur ?

\- Juste fatigué. Ne vous préoccupez pas de moi, je...

\- Inspecteur !, coupa le comte en se redressant.

\- Monsieur le comte, » répondit Javert en s'approchant.

Cette fois, le comte montrait de l'émotion. Il avait du enfin comprendre devant l'état de sa fille le danger auquel elle avait échappé et tout ce qu'il devait à ce courageux policier. Le comte tendit la main à Javert et lorsque celui-ci répondit au geste, il serra sa main avec effusion.

« Vous avez sauvé ma fille, monsieur. En risquant votre vie. Je ne sais comment vous remercier.

\- Je n'ai fait que mon devoir, monsieur le comte.

\- Quel est votre nom monsieur ?

\- Je suis l'inspecteur Javert. A votre service, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, monsieur le comte.

\- C'est vrai, vous me l'avez déjà dit. Et vous êtes épuisé. Reposez-vous, inspecteur, nous allons ramener ma fille à la maison.

\- Merci, monsieur le comte. »

Le comte lâcha enfin la main de Javert et avec l'aide du médecin, ils prirent la jeune femme endormie pour l'emmener dans la voiture. La concierge suivit avec la couverture pour envelopper la malheureuse. Javert suivit lentement, chaque pas lui coûtait, il descendit les escaliers en se tenant à la rampe, la douleur dans son bras s'intensifiait de minute en minute, maintenant qu'il s'autorisait à y penser.

Arrivé dans la rue qui s'éveillait, il vit le comte assis dans sa voiture, sa fille couchée sur ses genoux puis le cocher fouetta les chevaux et la voiture partit.

Javert ne dit rien. A peine conscient de la concierge et du médecin qui le suivaient. Il réussit à retourner seul dans son appartement, fier de lui pour ce petit exploit... A peine entré, il s'évanouit enfin...


	3. SCÈNE III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dans lequel l'autorité fait plier notre fier inspecteur...

L'inspecteur Javert se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard. Il était étendu dans son lit, le bras bandé, un pansement entourait sa tête. Donc il avait été blessé là aussi ?

Il le sentait en touchant doucement avec ses mains.

C'était les voix qui l'ont réveillé. Deux, peut-être trois, hommes parlaient non loin de lui, de lui certainement, mais il ne distinguait pas les mots.

Javert voulut se redresser mais une main l'en empêcha. Une main de femme. Une nonne.

« On ne bouge pas, monsieur l'inspecteur. On va être raisonnable pour une fois. »

Javert leva les yeux et rencontra le regard, doux et amical d'une vieille femme, les chevaux enveloppés d'un voile blanc. Sa réprimande attira les autres protagonistes. Javert vit apparaître le docteur Vernet, l'air passablement fatigué lui aussi, à ses côtés se tenaient le chef de la police, M. Marigny et...le secrétaire du préfet, M. Chabouillet.

L'inspecteur eut un instant de panique, il voulut se redresser envers et contre tout, ce qu'il fit en serrant les dents, pâlissant sous la douleur.

« Javert ! Du calme ! Tout va bien !, dit M. Chabouillet.

\- Monsieur le secrétaire, monsieur le divisionnaire, réussit à murmurer l'inspecteur d'une voix rauque.

\- Vous avez été exceptionnel hier Javert, m'a-t-on appris, reprit le secrétaire avec un sourire réjoui.

\- Je n'ai fait que mon devoir, monsieur.

\- Peut-être un peu plus, » rétorqua le secrétaire.

Le secrétaire n'était pas un imbécile. Il saisit une des longues mains de l'inspecteur et examina les traces devenues violacées des liens qui l'avaient entravé la veille. Il jeta un regard interrogatif à Javert. Ce dernier respira avant de répondre :

« J'ai échoué dans ma mission d'espionnage à la barricade. On m'a reconnu et attaché et...

\- On vous a battu également, ajouta le divisionnaire.

\- C'est normal, ils étaient des manifestants et je suis un mouchard. Ils ne m'ont rien brisé, c'est l'essentiel.

\- Ensuite ?

\- Ils m'ont oublié lors d'une attaque des militaires. J'ai pu m'enfuir. Je suis venu donner mon rapport auprès de monsieur le préfet et je suis parti remplir ma deuxième mission. Je suis parti patrouiller aux égouts...puis dans les rues. Je suis tombé sur une jeune femme victime d'une tentative de viol. Mlle Héloïse...

\- De Montsouris, compléta le secrétaire. Poursuivez ! »

Javert raconta ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Les deux voyous, la femme apeurée, son appartement comme seul lieu de refuge puis la traversée de Paris pour trouver le comte et les retrouvailles.

Il ne manqua que la Seine dans son rapport mais quelle absente ! La Seine et Valjean...

Cette histoire pleine d'omissions le fatigua et Javert se laissa retomber sur son oreiller, fermant les yeux un instant.

L'inspecteur avait des yeux gris, froids et perçants, ils cillaient rarement et ne cédaient que devant l'autorité. Mais là, Javert était trop faible pour rester aussi stoïque qu'à son habitude.

Le secrétaire du Premier Bureau, M. Chabouillet, se pencha sur lui :

« Javert ! Si nous sommes ici c'est parce qu'à l'aube, ce matin, monsieur le comte de Montsouris nous a tous convoqués, le préfet, le divisionnaire et moi-même, pour nous parler de vous. Et de la façon dont vous avez sauvé sa fille. Vous avez traversé la moitié de Paris, malgré le danger, vous avez été blessé pour cela. Le comte voulait connaître votre dossier, qui l'a favorablement touché. Vous avez toujours été un homme sérieux et efficace, remarquablement bien noté. Puis il nous a demandé instamment de garder le silence sur toute cette malheureuse affaire. »

Les yeux gris réapparurent, un éclaire brillant.

« Le silence ? Comment va sa fille ? A-t-elle été... ?

\- Non ! Ils n'ont pas eu le temps de la violenter grâce à vous, mais elle est encore en état de choc. Elle est bien soignée et va retrouver ses esprits petit à petit. Donc le comte nous a demandé le silence et je suis venu, avec M. Marigny, pour vous le demander en personne. Car je sais, et nous savons, que vous êtes un homme de parole ! Monsieur l'inspecteur de Première Classe. »

Le ton, aimable au départ, devenait plus sec, plus menaçant. Javert était un bon policier, même un excellent policier. Il avait compris depuis le départ ce qui clochait dans cette lamentable affaire. Et avec un sourire ironique, indigne d'un subalterne face à ses supérieurs, il demanda :

« Pourquoi Mlle Héloïse de Montsouris était-elle sortie ce soir-là ? Voulait-elle fuir le domicile parental ?

\- Ceci, monsieur l'inspecteur, n'est pas votre affaire, dit sèchement le secrétaire du préfet. Si vous ne voulez pas vous retrouver garde-chiourme à Toulon, veillez à ne pas l'oublier ! »

Un frisson de peur glaça Javert. Tout sauf Toulon ! Il avait bien eu du mal à s'échapper de cette prison.

« Je ne l'oublie pas, monsieur. Je promets de garder le silence, admit Javert, vaincu.

\- Vous allez écrire un rapport concernant cette nuit. Vous laisserez en blanc les noms des personnes impliquées et des lieux. Nous nous en chargerons, compris ? »

Et Javert, l'homme de la vérité, l'homme qui avait demandé à M. Madeleine de le punir suite à son rapport qu'il pensait erroné, Javert l'incorruptible, céda et accepta cet odieux chantage.

« Dés que vous serez en mesure de l'écrire, nous l'attendons avec impatience. »

Puis le secrétaire de monsieur le préfet de police de Paris se tourna vers le médecin qui se tenait dans un angle de la pièce, l'air sombre.

« Pour vous, comme pour la concierge, vous allez toucher une somme d'argent rondelette pour votre silence et si vous oubliez ce que le secret professionnel signifie, dites-vous qu'on manque de médecin et de concierge dans les prisons de France. Nous sommes-nous bien fait comprendre ?

\- Oui, messieurs.

\- A plus tard Javert. J'espère vous voir à la préfecture le plus tôt possible. Avec votre rapport. »

Et les deux hommes disparurent sur un dernier salut. Le silence retomba dans l'appartement. Javert était fatigué, il se sentait partir à la dérive...

Le médecin vint se placer à son chevet et posa une main sur son front. Il était brûlant. Le docteur Vernet eut une grimace éloquente.

« Monsieur l'inspecteur a la fièvre ?, demanda la nonne, alarmée.

\- Espérons qu'il ne fasse pas une infection. Ce serait mortel.

\- Quels grossiers personnages ! C'est à vous dégouter de faire son devoir !

\- Il doit y avoir une raison derrière tout cela...

\- Oui. Peut-être qu'il ne s'agit que de sauvegarder la réputation de la demoiselle ?

\- Peut-être as-tu raison, ma sœur, mais ce qui m'inquiète pour le moment, c'est l'état de M. Javert. »

Ils se turent et regardèrent l'inspecteur. Javert était évanoui, plongé dans un sommeil délirant. Le docteur vérifia les pansements attentivement, donna des directives pour les médicaments puis laissa l'inspecteur à la garde de la nonne.

En bas de l'escalier, il croisa la concierge. Elle aussi avait l'air sombre. Le docteur Vernet la salua :

« Comment va-t-il ?

\- Assez mal mais il a une constitution robuste. Il a la fièvre. Pour le moment, il doit se reposer.

\- Ce sont des canailles !, jeta la concierge avec âpreté. Ils m'ont menacée de m'envoyer en prison, si jamais je parlais ! Vous vous rendez compte docteur ?

\- Ils vous ont aussi promis de l'argent ?

\- Oui, d'accord, mais ce n'est pas une raison ! Et pour l'inspecteur ?

\- Je repasserai le voir ce soir, madame Dubois. »

Ils se saluèrent et le docteur partit enfin à son travail, passablement fatigué.

Le médecin avait sciemment évité de répondre à la question implicite de la concierge concernant Javert et sa situation vis-à-vis de la police. La vieille femme était gentille mais curieuse et bavarde. Le docteur préféra protéger la vie privée de l'inspecteur, elle avait été suffisamment chamboulée ces temps-ci.

 

La journée se passa lentement, entre veille et conscience. La sœur s'avéra une efficace garde-malade, elle lutta contre la fièvre, elle fit boire du bouillon à l'inspecteur, elle réussit même à lui donner ses médicaments. Du lait de coquelicot surtout.

Javert ne prenait que rarement en compte sa santé, il se haïssait d'être aussi faible.

Il ne fut même pas conscient lorsque le médecin vint le voir. Une nuit de veille se préparait pour la sœur.

La cloche de l'église Saint-Pierre retentit deux fois lorsque l'inspecteur Javert sortit de son évanouissement.

Il sut qu'il était vivant quand il sentit la faim lui brouiller l'estomac. Il n'avait pas mangé de vrais repas depuis les barricades ! Et ce n'était pas le bouillon avalé ce jour-là qui pouvait lui suffire. Lentement, Javert se redressa sur son lit. Un regard lui montra la nonne endormie sur son siège, une _Bible_ à la main.

Javert se tourna doucement et posa ses pieds sur le sol. Puis il se leva. Une faiblesse le prit mais ce n'était que la faim. La fièvre était tombée.

L'inspecteur s'approcha de son buffet, le seul meuble de la pièce. Il savait y trouver une chandelle, ainsi que du pain et du fromage. Peut-être un peu d'eau si quelqu'un avait pensé au porteur d'eau.

Il ne voulait pas réveiller sa garde-malade mais le bruit de la vaisselle la tira de son repos inconfortable. Aussitôt, elle se leva, le visage en colère.

« Monsieur l'inspecteur ! Vous n'êtes pas raisonnable !

\- Je le sais. Voulez-vous m'accompagner, ma sœur ? »

Javert s'était assis à sa petite table, ses maigres provisions devant lui et avec un bel appétit, il mordit dans le pain. La sœur s'assit face à lui, le regard noir mais elle accepta le fromage proposé.

« Comment vous sentez-vous inspecteur ?

\- On ne peut mieux, vous avez fait des miracles, ma sœur.

\- Ne plaisantez pas avec ça, monsieur l'inspecteur !

\- Je ne plaisante pas, ma sœur, je ne plaisante jamais ! »

Et Javert engloutit un large morceau de fromage, la sœur le contemplait avec compassion. Cela agaçait furieusement le policier mais il n'en dit rien, préférant s'intéresser à son verre rempli d'eau.

Bientôt, le repas fut terminé et avant que l'inspecteur ne puisse faire quoique ce soit d'autre, la nonne l'entraînait gentiment mais fermement jusqu'au lit où elle le força à se recoucher. Les yeux gris de l'inspecteur brillaient de colère.

« Vous allez mieux ! Je sais ! Mais au lit !

\- Pourquoi ? Vous avez peur que je ne m'enfuis ?

\- On ne sait jamais. Vous avez un tel sens du devoir que vous pourriez vouloir... »

Javert rit. Un rire rempli d'un tel dégoût qu'il choqua la chère femme. Lui, un sens du devoir ? Corrompu, soumis à ses maîtres, il allait falsifier un rapport, l'homme de la probité.

La Seine l'appelait à nouveau et Javert sut qu'un soir, inexorablement, il répondrait à son appel. Perdu dans un abîme de douloureuses réflexions, Javert ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il pleurait amèrement.

« Monsieur Javert, dit doucement la nonne. Qu'avez-vous ?

\- Sortez de mon domicile ! DEHORS ! »

L'inspecteur inflexible était de retour, une voix froide et autoritaire. La malheureuse femme ne répondit pas. Les lèvres pincées, elle s'assit à son siège au chevet de l'inspecteur, le dos bien raide et saisit sa _Bible_. Javert laissa retomber sa tête sur son oreiller, la colère s'évanouissait, aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Et maintenant, le remord s'emparait de lui.

Il était plus simple quand il n'était que l'inspecteur Javert, il ne se posait de questions sur rien, accomplissait son devoir et était toujours irréprochable...maintenant il n'était même plus capable de garder son calme. Il pria tout à coup pour ses pistolets... Il les avait laissés dans le tiroir de son bureau du Châtelet... Il ne les avait pas emmenés sur les barricade, préférant un vieux fusil sans munition...

« Veuillez me pardonner, ma sœur. Je suis un funeste imbécile.

\- Vous êtes surtout difficile à comprendre, monsieur l'inspecteur. On croit vous saisir et en fait, vous vous dérobez.

\- Je ne crois pas être si complexe, ma sœur. C'est la fatigue et la fièvre qui me...

\- Révèlent ?, sourit la vieille femme avec indulgence.

\- Peut-être plus qu'il ne le faudrait, en effet, » admit Javert.

Les yeux fatigués de l'inspecteur se fermaient malgré lui et il entendit à peine la nonne lui murmurer doucement :

« Vous êtes tout pardonné, mon pauvre homme. Et je vous plains sincèrement.

\- Je ne suis pas à plaindre..., » rétorqua Javert d'une voix lointaine, déjà en train de s'endormir.


	4. SCÈNE IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Songez à Toulon, inspecteur...c'est peut-être la seule chose qui vous fait peur ?

 

Lorsque Javert se réveilla enfin, frais et dispos, il était tôt. La fièvre était enfin vraiment tombée. Le policier décida de finir cette comédie, il se leva pour contraindre son corps et régler les derniers points à régler de sa vie. La nonne avait disparu.

L'inspecteur tâta son bras. Bien sûr qu'il avait mal mais cela devait aller. Et puis, quelque part, il était content de cette douleur physique, réelle, il en avait plus l'habitude que de la douleur mentale qu'il subissait depuis les barricades.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques instants pour faire sa toilette, se raser, s'habiller de frais. Son uniforme, son manteau étaient hors d'usage mais il en possédait une autre paire. Javert ne disposait pas d'une garde-robe fournie et les couleurs n'en variaient pas. Il était bon pour commander un nouvel uniforme et un nouveau manteau.

Des dépenses imprévues en perspective. Il allait devoir travailler durement pour se les permettre...surtout après la perte de ses Napoléons donnés au cocher du fiacre. Le fiacre pris avec Valjean, pris avec ce révolutionnaire raté... Du sang sur du velours d'Utrecht.

Javert serrait les dents, serrait les poings, il avait envie de frapper. Quelqu'un. Quelque chose. Lui-même ?

Bientôt, il se vit dans son miroir. Le chapeau cachait en partie le pansement entourant son front, il tenait sa canne plombée avec force. L'inspecteur Javert était de retour.

Mais il y avait un je-ne-sais-quoi, une ombre, qui entachait le gris de ses yeux. Une tâche indélébile dans la pureté de cristal.

Dans la poche de son manteau, Javert voulut récupérer sa lettre de « démission » mais il fut surpris, et inquiet, de ne pas la retrouver. Quelqu'un devait s'en être emparée !

 

Serrant avec colère sa canne plombée, Javert quitta enfin son immeuble.

En passant devant madame Dubois, il la remercia de son aide, ne laissant pas la femme commencer à l'ennuyer avec ses conseils sur sa santé.

Ensuite, la deuxième visite fut pour le docteur Vernet. On le fit entrer dans la salle d'attente puis dans le cabinet du médecin. Ce dernier s'approcha et l'accueillit avec joie...et consternation...

« Vous lever déjà n'est peut-être pas la meilleure des idées, mais avoir réussi à vous tenir au lit aussi longtemps est un exploit !

\- Je suis venu vous demander combien je vous dois pour les soins que vous m'avez apportés, docteur, et aussi pour vous remercier.

\- Tout va pour le mieux, inspecteur, répondit le docteur en levant les mains pour apaiser son interlocuteur. Vos soins ont déjà été payés.

\- Plaît-il ?, demanda Javert, suspicieux.

\- M. de Montsouris. Il a demandé la note et l'a déjà réglée. C'est lui que vous devez rembourser mais, à votre place, je n'en ferais rien. Vous risqueriez de le froisser. Il m'a clairement expliqué que c'était un dédommagement pour ce que vous avez fait pour sa fille. Et pour ce que j'ai fait moi-même.

\- Et la nonne ?

\- Une de mes amies. Sœur Eulalie du Couvent des Bénédictines. Très compétente. Elle a été heureuse de servir une bonne cause.

\- Une bonne cause ? »

Javert ne comprenait pas, il avait du mal à classer ces faits dans son esprit...et la statue de fer était ébréchée maintenant, plus sensible peut-être. Devant son visage rigide et ses sourcils froncés, le docteur se sentit obligé de justifier ses paroles.

« Vous ne vous rendez pas compte, inspecteur, mais nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps maintenant.

\- Une dizaine d'années à peu près, reconnut prudemment Javert, ne comprenant toujours pas où le docteur voulait en venir.

\- Combien de fois êtes-vous venu me chercher en pleine nuit, pour vous assister ou aider une victime ? »

Javert voulait raisonnablement compter, mais il en fut incapable. Le médecin profita de sa déconcentration, inhabituelle chez l'inspecteur, pour l'ausculter. Lentement, il lui retira le manteau, ouvrit l'uniforme, boutonné jusqu'au cou et puis enfin, roula la manche de la chemise afin d'accéder au pansement recouvrant la blessure du bras. Rien à signaler. Ni rougeur, ni suppuration.

Puis il examina la tête. Soulagement !

« Je l'ignore, reconnut Javert à contre-cœur. Des dizaines de fois ?

\- Rassurez-vous, inspecteur. Moi aussi, je l'ignore. Ce n'est pas un piège. Je veux juste vous faire comprendre que toutes ces nuits passées à vos côtés m'ont montré que vous étiez un homme bon. Vous êtes courageux, honnête, dévoué à votre travail, droit, intègre...

\- Intègre ?, ricana Javert. Vous savez ce que je vais faire aujourd'hui docteur ? Je vais retourner à mon poste, maintenant. Un rapport à falsifier, voyez-vous ? Vous savez ce que c'est, quand on est honnête et droit. »

L'amertume qui empoisonnait l'inspecteur fit mal au médecin. Ce dernier voulut ajouter quelque chose mais Javert ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il s'était rhabillé rapidement et il s'inclina avant de quitter le cabinet médical précipitamment.

 

Javert ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris. Il allait devoir mieux se contraindre à l'avenir, retrouver son impassibilité coutumière s'il ne voulait pas devenir trop lisible.

Le policier marcha jusqu'à la préfecture, sans rien voir au-dehors. Il s'arrêta un instant sur le pont. Son pont ! Et observa le fleuve. Docile, la Seine l'attendait. Patience !

Lorsque Javert arriva, il dédaigna ses collègues venant aux nouvelles. Il préféra s'enfermer dans son bureau pour se charger immédiatement du rapport réclamé. Négligeant le récit de la barricade, il reprit les faits après une heure du matin, continuant son dernier rapport énumérant quelques idées pour améliorer le service qu'il avait destiné au préfet.

Bien entendu, la Seine manquait dans son rapport. Ce n'était qu'une affaire entre lui et la mort.

Javert fut toujours aussi clair et concis qu'à son habitude. Sa plume crissa fermement sur le papier, de sa plus belle écriture, elle ne trembla qu'un instant...lorsqu'il lui fallut laisser l'espace vierge pour que son chef le remplisse à sa place. Les noms des personnes impliquées et des lieux cités.

Ceci fait, Javert se sentit vidé, une douleur lancinante lui vrillait le crâne. Puis il se secoua pour amener le rapport à son chef.

Terminer cette comédie !

Refuser d'arrêter un forçat évadé, être son complice dans les égouts, se taire sur sa demeure actuelle, falsifier un rapport officiel, mentir par omission, accepter la corruption... Javert se prit la tête entre les mains et se maudit. La Seine, la Seine, la Seine, ce mot passait en boucle dans son esprit. Il fallait démissionner de tout. De la police, de Dieu, de tout !

Puis l'inspecteur se ressaisit. Il se leva lourdement. Il lui restait à finir le travail commencé. Voir son chef.

Ce dernier l'accueillit comme à son habitude, assez chaleureusement, compte tenu du caractère froid et distant de l'inspecteur. Mais Javert était vraiment un très bon policier et le divisionnaire se félicitait de l'avoir dans ses rangs.

Sans mot dire, Javert lui tendit le rapport et s'inclina pour partir mais le chef le retint d'un geste, l'invitant à s'asseoir face à lui.

« Attendez Javert ! Je veux en prendre connaissance devant vous. Asseyez-vous ! »

Javert dut obéir. Il s'assit, très raide, sur le bord d'une chaise, face au divisionnaire. Ce dernier parcourut attentivement le rapport puis, un large sourire aux lèvres, il le posa sur son bureau.

« Excellent Javert, excellent ! Le préfet et M. de Montsouris seront satisfaits. »

L'inspecteur hocha la tête, mais ses mâchoires étaient serrées avec force.

« Maintenant, parlons un peu de tout cela.

\- Je ne comprends pas, monsieur le divisionnaire.

\- Vous allez saisir dans un instant. La jeune femme que vous avez sauvée d'une odieuse agression s'appelle Hélène Peguet. Une petite bonne habitant dans la rue de Saint-Jacques. C'est d'ailleurs là que vous l'avez ramenée. C'est dans le XIIe arrondissement. Cela n'enlève rien à votre exploit !

\- Où est cette femme ?

\- Sur votre rapport, dés que vous aurez écrit son nom et son adresse.

\- Bien, monsieur le divisionnaire. »

Et Javert s'exécuta, le visage fermé.

Enfin, l'inspecteur se leva, pensant que la discussion était close. Il avait besoin d'air. De marcher. De continuer sa discussion avec le fleuve. Mais un nouveau geste impératif de M. Marigny le fit s'asseoir une deuxième fois.

« Nous avons été agréablement surpris de votre souplesse dans cette malencontreuse affaire, Javert. Nous avons tous pensé que vous alliez rester braqué sur vos positions. La vérité dans cette affaire n'est pas bonne à dire.

\- Pourquoi ?, osa demander Javert.

\- Alors vous voir plier à nos demandes. Vous ! Que vous est-il arrivé inspecteur ? Je paierai cher pour recevoir votre rapport sur les barricades. Un vrai rapport écrit, complet. »

Le divisionnaire avait sciemment éludé la question du policier. Il ne quittait pas Javert des yeux mais ce dernier luttait pour rester impassible. Une statue de marbre noir.

« A moins que la peur de Toulon ne soit votre seule faiblesse. Qu'en dites-vous ? »

Il fallut un temps infini à Javert pour desserrer ses dents et rétorquer d'une voix rauque :

« Je peux disposer, monsieur ?

\- Encore une petite chose, Javert. M. de Montsouris m'a prié personnellement de vous remercier à nouveau pour sa fille mais aussi de vous dire de ne pas chercher à la revoir. »

Comme Javert allait répondre, estomaqué, M. Marigny leva la main pour le faire taire.

« Votre dossier l'a favorablement touché. Vous êtes un homme sérieux, efficace, remarquablement bien noté...mais vous êtes tenace. Un chien de chasse bien entraîné, sans vouloir vous vexer. Vous ne lâchez jamais votre proie. Jamais ! Mlle de Montsouris n'est pas une proie !

\- Non, monsieur le divisionnaire ! C'est une victime !

\- Songez à Toulon, inspecteur de première classe Javert. Songez-y très fort. Cette pensée peut vous sauver de vous-même ! »

Et d'un geste, le divisionnaire congédia Javert. L'inspecteur s'inclina avec déférence et quitta le bureau de son chef, remis à sa place de subalterne obéissant.

 

L'ironie de l'histoire, qui n'échappait pas à Javert, c'était le fait qu'en quelques heures des personnes supérieures à sa condition lui avaient fait des compliments sur son travail qu'il savait immérités aujourd'hui...mais qu'il avait espéré entendre toutes ces années passées à accomplir son devoir.

Aujourd'hui, l'inspecteur ne méritait que la destitution...mais quelque chose le retenait de la réclamer... Cette fois, il sentait confusément que ce n'était pas l'autorité qui devait le chasser, mais que c'était à lui de partir. Définitivement !

L'autorité n'avait failli en rien, c'était lui qui avait tout gâché, tout sali. Et cependant, Javert n'arrivait pas à se décider à agir, quelque chose le retenait.

Des yeux bleus agrandis par la terreur hantaient son esprit et le retenaient encore dans cette vie. M. Marigny l'avait bien cerné en réalité, Javert était un chien de chasse en effet et une fois sur une piste, il ne la lâchait pas, envers et contre tout.

Et Javert comprit que cette affaire était la seule chose qui le retenait de « démissionner », enfin. Soulagé d'avoir saisi cela, il décida de s'accoler le plus rapidement possible de ce dossier. Et de le conclure.


	5. SCÈNE V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pour groucha... Pour répondre à ses messages et lui montrer la descente aux Enfers de Javert.  
> Quand un policier inflexible, dur et implacable apprend à être juste !

L'inspecteur reprit son travail routinier, sa patrouille, mais il avait la désagréable impression d'être un loup au-milieu des hommes. Un mouchard parmi ses collègues policiers. Javert était froid et antipathique. Dorénavant, il évitait encore plus la compagnie des autres. Il n'était plus à sa place.

Ce fut avec un plaisir mêlé d'amertume que Javert parcourut les rues ce jour-là, examinant les environs d'un regard indifférent.

La journée se passa sans incident. Javert vit approcher la nuit avec appréhension, refusant d'écouter l'appel de la Seine.

Il se décida à rentrer chez lui à minuit passé. Surprenant l'équipe de nuit par sa présence. Son appartement lui sembla petit et hostile. Il y étouffait.

L'inspecteur retira son uniforme lentement. Il examina d'un œil désabusé sa blessure, douloureuse, un peu sanguinolente mais sans gravité. Habitué, il refit le pansement et s'étendit pour quelques heures de repos...

Javert pensait à Mlle de Montsouris. Pourquoi avait-elle fui sa maison ? Pourquoi avait-elle refusé avec tant d'horreur qu'il la ramène chez elle ? Elle était à une heure de marche de chez elle ! Était-elle partie seule ou avait-elle fui avec quelqu'un ?

Javert imaginait mal cette jeune femme vêtue de sa jolie robe de satin clair marcher seule en pleine nuit alors que les barricades rendaient les rues dangereuses. Elle devait être avec quelqu'un. Un jeune homme sans nul doute. Un amant ? En tout cas, une personne qui manquait terriblement de courage pour avoir abandonné cette fille face à des violeurs.

Et Javert prit une terrible décision. Tant pis pour Toulon, il allait enquêter et retrouver ces deux crapules. Sa piste ! Ou alors comprendre la raison qui avait poussé la fille à fuir ainsi dans la nuit.

Un sourire carnassier déforma les traits durs de l'inspecteur, donnant un air de tigre à cet homme implacable

 

Le lendemain, Javert était déjà présent à son poste, dés les premières heures du jour. Il compulsa les rapports des affaires en cours, il accueillit les inspecteurs et les sergents dés leur arrivée, retrouvant son attitude de chef de brigade. Il leur donna leur mission de ce jour avec soin.

Ce fut une surprise pour tout le monde de retrouver l'inspecteur de Première Classe aussi efficace qu'à son habitude. Les barricades étaient passées.

« Et vous, monsieur l'inspecteur ?, demanda le jeune policier, rencontré en pleine nuit.

\- Une affaire à élucider.

\- Un viol, je suppose ? »

Le jeune inspecteur souriait naïvement. Lefebvre ! Ça y est, Javert se souvint de son nom et réussit à grimacer en réponse.

« Sinon, toutes les informations concernant Patron-Minette sont pour moi. Comme d'habitude.

\- Et les étudiants ?

\- Je vous laisse les barricades ! »

Javert n'aspirait qu'à une chose, partir en chasse pour trouver ses violeurs. Deux hommes en tenue d'ouvrier. Javert fila dés qu'il le put. Il se retrouva sur le pont, jetant un regard entendu à la Seine et retourna à la ruelle où tout avait commencé.

 

Bien sûr, il n'y avait rien dans la rue, sur le sol. Aucune piste, aucune preuve, mais Javert examina les alentours de son œil de lynx.

Puis, il regarda les immeubles autour de lui. Des façades borgnes, pour la plupart, hormis quelques fenêtres noircies par la suie, la crasse, voire murées pour éviter la taxe sur les ouvertures. Une enseigne indiquait un marchand de tissus non loin. Une porte-cochère en fermait l'accès.

Une petite ruelle qui respirait l'indigence et la misère. Le policier commença son enquête par le marchand de tissus.

L'inspecteur Javert, l'ordre et l'autorité, était un homme qui inspirait la crainte. Il n'eut aucun mal à accéder à tous les habitants présents dans cette rue et à cette heure. Comme il s'y attendait, personne n'avait rien vu, ni entendu.

Il y avait quatre locataires qui vivaient là.

Avec son sourire le plus terrible, Javert fit remarquer, à tous, que dormir par une nuit pareille, entre les fusillades, les cris et la fumée des combats sur les barricades, avait été un exploit. Il quitta les témoins en leur lançant, l'air de rien, que la non assistance à personne en danger était un acte de complicité passible d'une peine de prison. Tout comme le refus de témoigner. Et que lui, Javert, allait tout faire pour que le procureur soit aussi inflexible que possible.

Sur ce, Javert partit, laissant le ver dans le fruit, patient et sûr de lui. Il ne lui restait qu'à attendre. L'attente du chasseur. Javert n'avait que ce choix-là, il ne pouvait pas attaquer de front les Montsouris. Dans une affaire normale, il aurait simplement coincé la fille et lui aurait extorqué ce qu'elle savait. Mais là, il devait biaiser. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire.

 

Puis la routine s'installa, entre les patrouilles et les enquêtes, les rapports et les interrogatoires. Mais l'inspecteur avait changé.

Jean Valjean était passé par là et avait dévasté son âme, brouillant ses repères, cassant son autorité. Javert n'était plus implacable et inébranlable, il avait perdu la foi en la toute-puissance de la loi et de la justice. En fait, Javert avait compris ce que voulait réellement signifier la justice. Et il n'aimait pas ça.

Ce changement, tout intérieur qu'il était, se révéla peu à peu dans son comportement et ses collègues s'en rendirent compte un jour, avec stupeur !

Un homme avait été arrêté après un banal vol, des victuailles sur un marché. Javert n'était pas présent lors de l'arrestation. Il se chargeait de la plainte pour agression déposée par un bourgeois bien loti. A peine terminé d'écouter la déposition sans fin de monsieur Georges Bland, les inspecteurs Walle et Lefebvre faisaient entrer dans son bureau l'homme, nommé Jacques Lebel.

Javert entendit les paroles que Walle lançait à l'homme silencieux, la tête basse.

« Tu vas voir, gredin, tu vas voir ce que monsieur l'inspecteur en chef va te mettre. Six mois de trou au moins.

\- Silence Walle !, » lança Javert d'une voix lasse.

Il avait mal à la tête, il s'assit devant le coupable et fit signe à tout le monde de l'imiter. Ce fut sa première erreur. Les hommes obéirent avec surprise. Les deux inspecteurs se regardèrent, indécis, était-ce une machination ? Puis Javert demanda à entendre les faits.

L'inspecteur Walle les rapporta fidèlement.

L'homme n'avait pas été très malin, il avait volé de la nourriture (du pain et quelques fruits) très tôt ce matin sur le marché de Saint-Pol. Il avait espéré que son geste passerait inaperçu au-milieu de la cohue, mais des témoins l'avaient vu faire. On l'avait alpagué. Puis la police, ayant été appelée à la rescousse, était intervenue pour arrêter le voleur. A sa décharge, l'homme avait été conciliant et s'était laissé arrêter sans faire d'histoires. Et le voilà dans le bureau de Javert.

L'inspecteur se tut. On attendait la suite !

 

Javert méditait, les mains croisées devant sa bouche. Depuis son retour à la vie, il n'y avait pas encore eu d'arrestation sur flagrant délit. Ce n'était pas un gredin connu des services de police qu'il avait face à lui, mais un malheureux. Javert ne sentait pas qualifié pour juger du crime d'un homme, plus maintenant. Et il fit preuve de bienveillance en interrogeant le voleur. Ce fut sa deuxième erreur !

« Pourquoi avoir volé de la nourriture ?

\- Je meurs de faim et ma femme...ma femme... »

La voix de l'homme se brisait dans un sanglot. Les deux inspecteurs s'attendaient à une explosion de Javert. Il était connu que l'inspecteur en chef ne supportait pas la faiblesse chez qui que ce soit. Assumer ses actes était un véritable credo pour lui...sauf ce jour-là... Javert ne réagit pas, il patienta tranquillement que l'homme se ressaisisse avant de reprendre ses questions. Troisième erreur !

« Ta femme ?

\- Elle est enceinte, inspecteur. De son premier. Elle a une santé fragile, elle doit manger.

\- Pourquoi ne pas acheter de la nourriture ?

\- J'ai plus d'argent, inspecteur. Je suis au chômage depuis deux mois. On n'a plus rien.

\- Quel métier tu faisais ?

\- Maçon, inspecteur. J'ai été viré par mon patron parce que...

\- Parce que ?

\- Parce que j'ai eu besoin d'un congé pour maladie. J'ai du m'arrêter une semaine. Le patron a pas été d'accord et il m'a viré.

\- Et ta femme ?

\- Elle est chez moi. Elle sait pas ce qui s'est passé, elle y est pour rien, monsieur l'inspecteur. »

L'homme paniquait, inquiet pour sa femme. Javert pouvait vouloir l'arrêter pour complicité de vol. Mais l'inspecteur le fit taire d'un geste et se tourna vers les deux policiers, restés abasourdis en voyant leur chef si conciliant. Que cherchait Javert ? Croyait-il que ce pauvre type appartenait à une bande de tire-laine ? Cherchait-il à le faire parler ?

« Quel vendeur a été dévalisé ?

\- La mère Grégoire, répondit Walle. Pas commode mais elle a récupéré sa marchandise.

\- Elle a porté plainte ?

\- Non, monsieur, » reprit Lefebvre.

Et Javert se tut. Il se leva, pleinement conscient du rôle qu'il devait jouer, de ce qu'il devait dire, haut et fort, claquant du poing sur son bureau, terrassant de peur ce misérable voleur. Il devait l'accuser et le condamner à la prison, en attendant le procès dans quelques semaines. Il pouvait obtenir jusqu'à un an de prison pour ça...mais l'image de Jean Valjean lui apparut.

Il ne pouvait plus appliquer simplement la loi. Il devait se montrer juste. Juste !

 

Son conciliabule intérieur surprenait les trois personnes présentes dans le bureau. La scène s'éternisait. Javert paraissait si peu sûr de lui. C'était si inhabituel. On contemplait l'inspecteur, droit et raide dans son uniforme impeccablement boutonné, Javert regardait par la fenêtre la circulation dans la rue. En se penchant, il pouvait voir la Seine.

Enfin, Javert prit une décision et se tourna vers le voleur.

« Vous êtes libre, monsieur.

\- Je suis libre ? C'est vrai ? »

Il ne pouvait pas en croire ses oreilles. Où était le piège ?

« Je vous condamne à une amende pour vol qualifié. C'est un délit mineur étant donné qu'il n'y a pas eu de dépôt de plainte et que vous n'avez à aucun moment fait preuve de violence ou de refus d'obtempérer. En outre, votre situation personnelle montre que vous bénéficiez de circonstances atténuantes. Votre épouse est enceinte, vous avez voulu sauver la femme et l'enfant. Je parlerai au juge en votre faveur pour qu'il n'y ait pas de procès. Un procès engage des frais, et j'irai voir aussi la victime. Je parlerai à la mère Grégoire pour éviter des suites qui pourraient vous être dommageables. »

Tout ce discours était incompréhensible pour le pauvre homme. Javert parlait une langue inconnue pour lui, le jargon de la justice. En fait, l'homme n'avait compris que deux choses : il était libre et il devait payer une amende. Il aurait presque préféré la prison.

« Mais, monsieur l'inspecteur, je peux pas payer. J'ai pas d'argent. »

Javert leva à nouveau la main pour faire taire le malheureux. L'inspecteur était fatigué, mécontent de lui-même, il lui semblait violer la loi, encore une fois.

« Tu n'as pas d'argent en ce moment mais un maçon au chômage, cela n'existe pas ! D'ici ce soir, tu auras un patron. Je connais un homme qui recherche un nouvel ouvrier.

\- Vrai monsieur l'inspecteur ? Qui ? »

Javert porta la main à son front.

Il n'avait plus de pansement maintenant. Les hématomes de la barricade s'estompaient, le bras se remettait doucement... On remarquait juste une étrange couleur jaunâtre sur ses poignets, les traces laissée par la martingale. Douleur ! Sa tête le tuait.

« Tu sais lire ?

\- Oui, monsieur l'inspecteur.

\- Bien, fit Javert soulagé. Tu vas te rendre à cette adresse de ma part. Tu diras que tu viens pour la place. Tu vas aussi me noter le nom de ton ancien patron. Et ton adresse. Je viendrai ce soir te visiter chez M. Murzeau. Si tu n'as pas respecté mes ordres, crois-moi que tu feras un séjour si long en prison que tu regretteras de m'avoir trompé.

\- Je vous jure de faire ce que vous dites, monsieur l'inspecteur.

\- Maintenant file ! »

Javert donna un billet à l'homme sur lequel il avait écrit tous les renseignements dont le voleur avait besoin pour trouver M. Murzeau, son nouveau patron. Javert tendit aussi une feuille de papier vierge pour que M. Lebel y inscrive les informations demandées.

Puis l'homme tendit le papier à Javert. Le policier lut un nom et une adresse, ceux de l'ancien patron, ainsi que les coordonnées de M. Lebel. Javert fut surpris de lire _« Merci »_ écrit en bas de la note.

Enfin, craintif, comme s'il n'y croyait pas encore, le voleur quitta prudemment le bureau de l'inspecteur de police.

A son tour, Javert se leva, il s'apprêtait à remettre son lourd manteau pour vérifier les dires de ce voleur et régler cette affaire le plus vite possible...lorsqu'il croisa les regards éberlués de ces deux collègues. Le jeune officier, surtout, le ne quittait pas des yeux, un mélange d'incrédulité et d'admiration entachait son regard.

« Hé bien ?, gronda Javert. Qu'attendez-vous pour partir ?

\- Vous ne l'avez pas arrêté ?!, murmura l'inspecteur Walle.

\- C'est un pauvre type, pas un criminel en puissance.

\- Vous ne l'avez pas arrêté !, » répéta Walle.

Javert secoua la tête, agacé et partit en claquant la porte, abandonnant les deux policiers, restés figés.

 


	6. SCÈNE VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toujours sur la piste de Mlle Héloïse de Montsouris, Javert est un chien-loup des Abruzzes...

Il fallut du temps à l'inspecteur pour visiter les différents protagonistes de cette affaire. D'abord la mère Grégoire. La vieille femme, d'une grosseur impressionnante, écouta, surprise, le plaidoyer de l'inspecteur en faveur du voleur. Elle était tellement abasourdie, qu'elle accepta d'obtempérer et de ne pas porter plainte sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Javert était connu de tous, il inspirait la crainte. Libérer un voleur n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Quiconque tombait entre les griffes de Javert était sûr d'être condamné !

Ensuite, Javert rencontra l'ancien patron du voleur. Celui-ci fut étonné d'accueillir l'inspecteur. Il regretta le geste désespéré de son ancien employé mais il se justifia pour le renvoi. On n'abandonne pas un chantier de cette façon ! Une grippe ? Et puis quoi encore ?

Javert demanda une attestation écrite du patron pour expliquer que l'homme avait bien travaillé pour lui et combien de temps il l'avait fait. On compléta ainsi les informations données par le livret ouvrier par quelque chose de plus personnel.

Javert était satisfait.

Il termina ses visites par le patron qu'il connaissait. Un brave homme qui avait témoigné dans une enquête de routine.

A l'arrivée du grand inspecteur, tout de noir vêtu, un sourire déforma les traits rudes de M. Murzeau.

« Hé bien inspecteur ? Vous m'envoyez des pratiques maintenant ?

\- Que pensez-vous de celle que je vous ai envoyée ?

\- Un peu faible, mais Dame ! Il crève de faim. Il a l'air de connaître son métier. »

Javert tendit l'attestation au patron. Celui-ci l'a lue et la plia dans sa poche.

« Un peu rude le collègue. On verra à l'usage. En tout cas, vous m'avez tiré une épingle du pied, inspecteur. Ce type tombe à pic, j'ai un chantier au couvent de Sainte-Honorine et je manque de bras.

\- Si cela vous arrange, j'en suis satisfait. Il m'avait semblé qu'il vous manquait un employé. Vous l'aviez mentionné dans votre déposition.

\- Oui-da. Les barricades m'ont fait du tort. »

Javert grimaça en songeant de ces maudites journées de juin. Préférant changer de sujet de conversation, Javert régla quelques détails du contrat un peu spécial auquel s'engageait M. Murzeau. Ce dernier accepta toutes les demandes et se porta garant pour M. Lebel. Il avait confiance en Javert. Au moindre problème, M. Murzeau devait immédiatement en référer à la police. M. Murzeau accepta aussi d'échelonner l'amende que devait payer M. Lebel sur plusieurs salaires. D'ailleurs, le patron avait déjà payé une avance sur le salaire du pauvre homme. Il avait faim, sa femme aussi, tant que cette situation perdurerait, il ne pourrait pas fournir autant de travail que possible.

 

Tout ceci étant enfin réglé, Javert, froid et impassible, quitta l'atelier. Par acquis de conscience, il vérifia le domicile de Jacques Lebel. Il le surveilla et vit une toute jeune femme enceinte, d'une maigreur affreuse et parla avec une concierge qui n'arrêtait pas de s'inquiéter pour son loyer que ce pauvre monsieur Lebel ne pourrait jamais lui payer vu qu'il était au chômage.

Javert glissa sa main dans sa poche et lui donna quelques pièces. Lui aussi allait avoir des difficultés après cela, mais il fallait laisser une chance à Lebel.

La concierge promit le silence sur ce don et fut rassérénée en apprenant que son locataire avait un nouvel emploi.

En déambulant dans les rues, Javert se sentait mal. Il avait la nausée. Il songeait à M. Madeleine faisant la charité dans les rues de Montreuil. Jouant la même scène que Javert venait de jouer. Distribuant les pièces aux indigents et aidant les misérables à payer leur loyer.

Tout était donc parfait, n'est-ce-pas ? Hormis la sensation d'être hors-la-loi. Javert retourna au Châtelet, il lui restait à convaincre son chef, rédiger son rapport, voir le juge s'il le fallait. S'abaisser à quémander la clémence, lui qui avait appris à vivre sans.

Mais son arrivée fut accueillie étrangement. Javert était redouté, admiré par beaucoup, certes, mais apprécié par personne. L'intransigeance n'était pas bien acceptée, il était plus facile de composer avec la loi.

En fait, pour la première fois, Javert fut vu par les autres policiers comme l'un des leurs, humain donc faillible. Pas un Code de loi vivant sur Terre.

Javert ressentit vivement le poids des regards posés sur lui dés son entrée dans la préfecture de police.

« Inspecteur ! Le divisionnaire vous attend dans son bureau, » lui cria Walle.

Javert hocha la tête sans répondre. Voici venu le temps des réprimandes. Il fit le gros dos, mais lorsqu'il entra dans le bureau de son chef, Javert fut décontenancé par la chaleur de l'accueil.

« Ha Javert ! Comme je suis content de vous voir ! Asseyez-vous ! »

Javert obéit, raide une fois de plus, dans l'expectative.

« Alors, votre petit Lebel ?

\- Chez monsieur Murzeau. Il l'a embauché à l'essai.

\- Et le délit de vol ?

\- Une amende qui sera retenue en plusieurs fois sur son salaire. M. Murzeau est d'accord, Lebel n'a pas le choix, il s'est plié à la loi.

\- Je trouve que la loi a été souple avec lui dans cette affaire, vous ne croyez pas ? »

M. Marigny souriait de toutes ses dents, embarrassant Javert qui baissa les yeux pour observer ses mains.

« Si vous estimez que je n'ai pas fait ce qui était juste, je vous prie de me déjuger officiellement. Je...

\- Du calme Javert ! Ne montez pas sur vos grands chevaux ! J'ai parlé au juge. Rolland est tout à fait d'accord avec vous. Il vous appuie dans cette affaire. Murzeau sait qu'il doit se porter garant pour notre voleur ?

\- Oui, monsieur. C'est stipulé dans le contrat d'embauche avec une mise à l'épreuve de six mois.

\- Vous avez traité cette affaire à la perfection Javert. Vous n'avez plus qu'à compléter le rapport des inspecteurs Walle et Lefebvre.

\- Bien, monsieur le divisionnaire.

\- Je suis content de vous voir ainsi, mon cher Javert. Enfin vous commencez à appliquer la loi ET la justice.

\- Merci, monsieur le divisionnaire. »

Javert s'enfuit du bureau de M. Marigny, les mots de son chef lui avaient semblé une gifle pour lui. Il aurait préféré mille fois être réprimandé, déjugé, voire cassé, mais non ! On le congratulait parce qu'il avait violé la loi ! L'avait biaisée ! Cet homme, Jacques Lebel, était un voleur et il aurait du être puni comme tel. Au lieu de cela, Javert lui avait offert un travail et un pardon.

Tout ce que en quoi avait cru Javert était mort. L'inspecteur en venait à se demander combien de fois il n'avait fait qu'appliquer la loi, sans rendre la justice. Il avait toujours haï sa mère, la gitane, et son père, le forçat, et si eux aussi avaient agi pour une raison acceptable ? Ne dit-on pas que l'Enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions ?

NON ! La loi n'avait pas à tergiverser, elle était unique, belle et implacable. Et Javert ne valait plus rien maintenant qu'il la brisait sans vergogne.

L'inspecteur retourna dans son bureau, il rédigea le rapport détaillant l'affaire Lebel, recensant ses allers et venues. Il le fit aussi clairement et complet qu'à son habitude, voyant à chaque ligne en quoi son comportement avait été inapproprié.

Dieu ! Qu'il aurait aimé redevenir Javert ! L'homme simple, à la conscience pure, droit et intègre !

 

Le soir tombait lorsqu'il se risqua à quitter son bureau. Ses hommes étaient partis. L'équipe de nuit n'était pas au fait de cette affaire. Il put enfin respirer. Il s'empressa de quitter la préfecture en direction de la ruelle du viol. Il voulait revoir les quatre locataires et découvrir, enfin, une piste. Régler l'affaire de Montsouris et se laisser répondre à l'appel de la Seine. Javert en avait soupé de cette vie !

Le marchand de tissus était inébranlable, son âge le rendait indifférent au monde. Des barricades ? Bah ! Ce n'était pas la première fois et sûrement pas la dernière.

Les autres admirent avoir entendu un cri de femme mais il était impossible de préciser à quelle heure.

Une femme à l'aspect défraîchi, qui vivait avec son gamin de quatorze ans, prit peur en voyant l'inspecteur Javert de retour dans sa modeste chambre de bonne. Elle craqua et raconta ce qu'elle avait vu de sa fenêtre. Enfin !

Deux hommes s'apprêtant à violer une femme. Ils l'ont frappée et un type était arrivé pour les faire fuir. Qui ils étaient ? Elle aurait été bien incapable de le dire. Peut-être le dernier était un policier ? Ou un soldat ? Il avait sauvé la fille en faisant preuve de beaucoup de courage. Mais une chose était sûre, lorsque l'agression a eu lieu, une deuxième femme était là. Elle devait accompagner la victime et s'est enfuie de peur.

Javert en fut surpris mais n'en montra rien.

« Une autre femme ?

\- Ou alors un homme déguisé en femme mais ça m'étonnerait ! C'était une femme vue la robe qu'elle portait et le cri qu'elle a poussé lorsque les deux types sont arrivés. Un cri aiguë, une voix de femme. Puis la femme s'est enfuie tandis que l'autre était agressée. Le reste vous le savez déjà, monsieur l'inspecteur. »

Un instant, Javert se demanda si la femme l’avait reconnu, il faisait sombre dans cette ruelle et le policier ne portait pas son uniforme… Mais la femme n’avait pas l’air de cacher quelque chose...à part le vol bien entendu...

 

Car Javert n'en avait pas fini. Avec un petit sourire narquois, il demanda à la femme si elle n'avait pas trouvé des objets, un sac par exemple, dans la ruelle après l'agression. Lui-même se fustigeait de ne pas avoir fait attention à ces détails ce soir-là mais il n'avait pas vraiment toute sa tête.

La femme se tut, la tête baissée, mais son fils agit pour elle, comprenant la gravité de ce qui se passait entre sa mère et l'inspecteur. Il ramena un beau sac à main brodée.

Javert le vida sur une table. Divers objets en tombèrent. Surtout des objets de toilette féminine. Une brosse, un flacon de parfum, une bourse contenant des lettres retenues par un ruban. Javert examina le tout et posa son regard de faucon sur la femme. Il n'eut pas besoin de parler, elle avoua aussitôt.

« Le type est parti en emmenant la fille. Je suis sortie dans la rue. J'ai vu le sac à côté de la lampe. Je l'ai pris avec la lampe. On est pauvre, monsieur l'inspecteur. Il y avait de l'argent à se faire.

\- Il y avait de l'argent dans le sac ?, demanda sèchement Javert. Des bijoux ?

\- Deux cent francs. Et un collier. »

Javert ne put s'empêcher de siffler. C'était une somme énorme. M. de Montsouris était vraiment riche. La femme était partie fouiller dans un tiroir d'une commode en bois bien abîmée. Elle ramena le collier et les billets.

Javert prit le collier sans rien dire et le glissa dans sa poche. Il saisit aussi la bourse avec les lettres, dédaignant le reste. L'argent y compris.

« Et maintenant, je vous accompagne, monsieur l'inspecteur ?

\- Non, restez ici et gardez le silence sur toute cette affaire. Je prends le collier et les lettres, je vous laisse le reste. »

La femme le regarda dans les yeux, abasourdie. Ce n'était pas régulier. Cela ressemblait à de la corruption. Mais Javert était déjà compromis. Un pas de plus vers la déchéance.

« Compris, monsieur l'inspecteur. Je me tais !

\- Je suis sur cette enquête et je ne veux pas de morts inutiles.

\- Vous croyez qu'ils pourraient se venger si...?

\- Oui, » mentit Javert.

La femme devint livide mais Javert avait besoin de sa complète collaboration. De sa complicité. Il voulait lui faire assez peur pour la faire taire, elle et son fils. Cette enquête non officielle pouvait coûter sa place à Javert, certes, mais il voulait aller jusqu'au bout maintenant. De toute façon, quoiqu'il puisse se passer, Javert se promit qu'il ne se laisserait pas prendre vivant.

La mort la plus ignominieuse était préférable à Toulon !

Javert partit rejoindre son appartement pour réfléchir. Essayer de dormir aussi. Ses nuits étaient bouleversées, ses repas erratiques...

Javert ferma soigneusement sa porte et se mit à réfléchir en faisant les cent pas dans son appartement.

Une brosse, des objets de toilette féminine, deux cent francs...

La fille avait prévu de partir quelques heures, au moins pour la nuit. Il manquait une malle de vêtements mais deux cent francs permettaient facilement de remplir quelques malles de vêtements. A moins que la deuxième femme ne se soit enfuie avec ? Non ! Quand on s'enfuit, on ne s'encombre pas d'une malle, c'est absurde !

Les doigts de Javert jouaient avec le collier dans sa poche, une petite chaînette dorée avec un pendentif de diamant. Un bel objet pour un joli cou de femme.

Javert imaginait Mlle de Montsouris fuir la maison de son père en pleine nuit avec une servante pour rejoindre...un homme ? Cette fois encore, l'inspecteur ne fut pas satisfait de son raisonnement. Un homme digne de ce nom, un amoureux de surcroit, aurait été attendre la femme qu'il aime au pied de son domicile pour l'accompagner dans Paris en pleine révolte. La nuit des barricades !

Du moins, c'était ainsi que Javert imaginait qu'un homme amoureux se devait d'agir. Ainsi que lui-même aurait agi s'il avait été à la place de l'amoureux. S'il connaissait l'amour...

Deux yeux bleus revinrent le hanter.

Javert se secoua et sortit les lettres de sa poche.

Sans pudeur déplacée, l'inspecteur de police ouvrit les lettres et se mit à les lire. Il y en avait trois, très courtes, adressées à Mlle Héloïse par une femme. Une nonne manifestement.

 

_Chère mademoiselle,_

 

_Votre confiance m'honore mais votre détresse me blesse. Je suis inquiète pour vous et prie à chaque instant que Dieu vous vienne en aide._

 

_Sœur Alexandrine._

 

Une autre missive était plus précise quant à la nature de la détresse de la jeune mademoiselle de Montsouris.

 

_Chère mademoiselle,_

 

_J'ai parlé de vous à la Mère Supérieure. Le comportement ignominieux de votre père l'a horrifiée. C'est une âme bonne et charitable, elle accepte de vous accueillir pour vous protéger des appétits de ce Loth maléfique._

 

_Sœur Alexandrine._

 

La dernière lettre indiquait seulement :

 

_« Venez ce soir, je vous attends rue de la Croix dorée ! Amenez votre servante si vous avez confiance en elle. Dieu vous garde ! »_

Javert fut décontenance. Loth ? Il ne se souvenait pas de ce personnage biblique. Ses lectures religieuses n'avaient jamais été assidues. Javert lisait mais ce n'était pas un passe-temps qu'il aimait, plutôt une nécessité pour forger son esprit et le cultiver.

 

Ce dernier fait allait devoir être vérifié le lendemain auprès de Sœur Eulalie, l'amie du docteur Vernet. Javert savait fort bien où se trouvait le couvent des Bénédictines. Pour la servante qui accompagnait Mlle de Montsouris, le beau collier en la possession du policier pouvait servir d'intermédiaire.

 


	7. SCÈNE VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Encore un pas vers la déchéance. Il est beau notre fier inspecteur !

Le lendemain eut lieu la rencontre entre l'inspecteur de 1ère Classe Javert sanglé dans son uniforme et Sœur Eulalie, sous son voile blanc, le même sourire amical qu'à son habitude.

« Ma sœur, je n'ai pas encore pris le temps de vous remercier de vos soins à mon égard.

\- Ce fut un réel plaisir d'assister à votre repos. »

L'ironie de ces paroles n'échappa pas à Javert et le fit grimacer.

« Je ne fus pas très agréable, je vous prie de me pardonner, ma sœur.

\- Et c'est pour vous excuser à nouveau que vous venez me troubler dans ma retraite, inspecteur ? »

Elle était intelligente cette nonne, Javert n'avait pas l'habitude d'interagir avec des femmes et encore moins avec des femmes capables de le contrer de cette façon.

« Non, répondit-il sèchement. Mais vous pouvez m'être utile. Mes lectures bibliques sont lointaines et je manque de connaissances. Pourriez-vous m'éclairer sur un point précis ma sœur ? »

Cela surprit la brave femme qui hocha la tête, curieuse.

« Qui est Loth ?

\- Loth le laboureur qui coucha avec ses deux filles alors qu'il était sous l'emprise de l'alcool.

\- Avec ses propres filles ?, fit Javert, scandalisé.

\- Il fallait une descendance à Loth, rétorqua calmement la nonne. Ses filles se sont sacrifiées pour la lui fournir. Deux vierges couchant avec leur propre père. Pourquoi cette question inspecteur ?

\- Un point de controverse.

\- Vous faites de la controverse ? Vous ? Vous ne savez pas mentir ! Une fille violée par son père, vous avez le don d'attirer les victimes de viol, n'est-ce-pas inspecteur ? »

Sœur Eulalie était vraiment trop intelligente...mais elle était discrète... Javert n'aima pas continuer les confidences mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il voulait obtenir un autre renseignement de cette source sûre.

« Connaissez-vous une Sœur Alexandrine ?

\- Pas dans ce couvent mais rue de la Croix Dorée, il y a une Sœur Alexandrine. Spécialisée dans l'éducation à domicile des filles de bonne famille. Une préceptrice de la religion auprès des jeunettes.

\- Merci ma sœur. »

Javert se préparait à partir, un peu abruptement, mais il avait tout ce qui lui fallait pour avancer. Il ne devait pas traîner !

Mais tout à coup, la nonne le retint par le bras, elle avait perdu son petit air ironique, elle semblait sincèrement inquiète pour lui.

« Je n'ai pas oublié les paroles de vos supérieurs. En avez-vous conscience ?

\- Je ne les ai pas oubliées non plus.

\- Toulon est dur à ce qu'on dit, même pour les gardes.

\- Je ne retournerai jamais à Toulon, quoiqu'il se passe. Ne vous tourmentez pas, ma sœur. Cela n'en vaut pas la peine ! »

Et Javert s'inclina.

 

Il quitta le couvent et se dirigea vers son bureau. Son travail de police. Il se dépêcha de traiter les affaires en cours, auditionner des témoins en attente, interroger des coupables, s'efforçant de faire tout de son mieux puisqu'il ne pouvait plus atteindre l'excellence.

Si tant est qu'il ait pu l'atteindre un jour...

Javert partit ensuite en patrouille, soulagé de quitter la préfecture pour déambuler dans les rues.

Et il croisa une nouvelle étape dans sa descente aux Enfers.

Une prostituée, jeune encore et passablement éméchée, se tenait à l'angle d'une rue, devant un marché. Javert eut la furieuse envie de faire demi-tour discrètement mais il se rendit compte que deux collègues l'avaient remarqué. Ils lui laissaient la primeur de l'arrestation.

Il était coincé et devait jouer sa partie jusqu'au bout.

Six mois de prison pour une prostituée, six mois !

Le souvenir cuisant de M. Madeleine le sacquant devant ses hommes à Montreuil pour une affaire de prostitution et d'agression lui revenait en mémoire. Javert serra les poings.

Valjean ! Encore !

Mais Javert devait agir en bon policier, défenseur de la Loi et de l'Ordre. Le racolage était interdit, la prostitution limitée aux établissements agréés. On ne se prostitue pas dans la rue !

Les policiers l'avaient vu et le regardaient agir. Ils s'étaient approchés.

Voir Javert appréhender quelqu'un était toujours impressionnant, il était dur et inflexible, surtout avec les prostituées...

Mais il pouvait avoir besoin d'aide pour maîtriser la fille. Surtout si elle était trop saoule. Les policiers se retrouvèrent à quelques mètres de Javert, dans l'expectative.

Javert respira profondément et se lança dans l'arène, s'approchant de la fille. Elle ne l'avait pas encore repérée, elle était jeune. Dix-sept ans au maximum, à moins que le vice ne l'ait vieillie prématurément. Elle avait des cheveux noirs, frisés, et se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre pour gagner un peu de chaleur. Il faisait froid et elle n'était vraiment pas assez habillé pour ça. Un mois de juin humide et froid.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Javert fut en face d'elle, la toisant de toute sa hauteur, qu'elle leva les yeux et le vit. Terreur dans les yeux, elle resta figée.

« Un cogne ! Merde !

\- Que fais-tu ici toi ? »

La stupidité de la question fit rire la fille malgré la peur qui lui tenaillait l'estomac.

« J'attends la diligence ! Et toi, bel inspecteur ?

\- Je ne te connais pas. Ton nom ?

\- Lili Bellejambe, parce que j'ai des belles jambes, tu veux les voir, beau masque ? »

Javert fit un geste de dénégation, cherchant comment se sortir de ce piège sans faire un esclandre. La fille était ivre et manifestement inconsciente de ce qui se passait, malgré l'uniforme du policier, malgré la peur qu'elle avait de lui.

Surpris de voir l'inspecteur en chef discuter ainsi avec la fille sans l'interpeller violemment comme à son habitude, les policiers se placèrent aux côtés de Javert. Ce mouvement attira les regards et, l'air de rien, tout le monde se mit à suivre l'échange entre l'inspecteur et la prostituée. Bientôt Javert se retrouva entouré par une foule de badauds.

Et la fille poursuivait son manège, posant ses mains sur les bras de Javert.

« Mazette ! Ils sont nombreux tes cognes ! Je peux pas tous vous prendre dans mon pieu, mes mignons. Je garde juste le chef. Le grand là, il a l'air costaud. Doit être bon au lit. »

On riait de ses paroles, on s'amusait de la déconfiture du policier... La fille désigna Javert mais ce dernier réagit enfin. Les rires l'avaient fouetté.

Il glissa son bras sous celui de la fille sans douceur et l'entraîna avec lui, en direction du poste le plus proche.

La petite, ravie d'un client et inquiète de voir un uniforme, continuait à pérorer de sa petite voix des faubourgs.

« J'avais bien dit qu'il était costaud le grand. Et c'est quoi ton bague, mon tout beau ?

\- Javert !, répondit l'inspecteur entre ses dents serrées. Inspecteur de 1ère classe. Et tu vas gentiment me suivre jusqu'en cellule de dégrisement.

\- En cellule ? T'es pas gentil, toi, avec de si beaux yeux ! Tu devrais être plus gentil ! Souris pour voir ? »

La fille l'agaçait. Toute cette situation l'agaçait. Les policiers le suivaient, goguenards et de plus en plus hébétés. Enfin, le poste de police se profila à l'horizon et soulagea Javert.

A l'officier de garde, il transmit son fardeau et d'une voix sèche, n'admettant aucun refus, il expliqua la procédure à suivre.

« Cette fille est mineure ! Je veux son nom, son adresse. Il y a un foyer qui recueille les filles perdues. Je vais l'y envoyer. Elle y sera en sécurité et ne traînera plus dans les rues. Il y a assez de punaises comme cela. Allez ! »

Javert renvoya la fille mais celle-ci se tourna vers lui avant de partir, aussi inconsciente qu'auparavant, l'alcool la faisait parler. Elle s'approcha de lui et se dressa sur la pointe des pieds - l'inspecteur Javert était si grand face à elle - un sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu aurais pu me payer un verre, bel inspecteur. Je me serais occupée de toi. Je suis une gentille fille, tu sais ?

\- Mais oui, mais oui. Disparais ! »

Et elle disparut en riant.

 

Javert se passa la main sur le front, surpris d'y sentir des gouttes de sueur. Ainsi, il venait de laisser le vice sans le punir implacablement. L'inspecteur vacilla de toute sa hauteur, les jambes flageolantes et le cœur en chamade.

« Vous vous sentez bien, inspecteur ?, demanda un des policiers qui l'avait suivi jusque là.

\- Je crois qu'un peu d'air me fera du bien, » fut sa seule réponse.

Et Javert quitta le poste de police.

Il s'empressa de rejoindre la rue, puis il ne lui fallut qu'un instant pour semer ses accompagnateurs. Et se retrouver seul dans les rues de Paris. Javert connaissait bien son Paris et très bien ses méandres.

Une fois seul, Javert se cacha dans un renfoncement. Une porte-cochère profonde et large. La haine, la colère bouillaient en lui. Une prostituée ! Une femme comme sa mère : Comme cette fille que Valjean avait protégée ! Il ne valait pas mieux que lui maintenant et c'était par choix que lui, l'inspecteur de police, le représentant de la loi, était descendu jusqu'au forçat, la lie de la société. Il s'était volontairement dégradé, compromis.

Javert était né dans la gouttière, aujourd'hui il venait d'y retourner sans hésitation, brisant en un instant tout ce en quoi il croyait.

Javert sortit son pistolet. Il le posa sur sa tempe, prêt à tirer. Qu'est-ce qui lui restait ? Il hurla sa rage en criant _« Valjean »_ d'une voix de loup. Mais il laissa tomber l'arme sur le sol et frappa le mur de pierre de toutes ses forces avec son poing, comme s'il frappait Valjean. Une fois, deux fois, puis la douleur l'empêcha de réitérer une troisième fois. Sa main était en sang.

Javert tomba à genoux et les larmes arrivèrent, amères, nullement apaisantes. L'inspecteur de police, déraillé, désemparé, pleurait comme un enfant, de rage et de tristesse à la fois.

Javert l'incorruptible avait accepté la compromission avec l'autorité, avec le crime, avec le vice. Il voulait mourir. Enfin !

Ces larmes durèrent quelques minutes puis Javert se calma, se redressa et essuya son visage d'un geste rageur. Il brossa son uniforme avec soin. L'affaire Montsouris et la mort. Le reste n'avait plus d'importance. Il avait failli ! Qu'importe ce que penserait le reste du monde, il n'était qu'un mort en sursis.

Javert reprit sa patrouille, sa main lui faisait mal, la douleur pulsait à chaque mouvement des doigts. Quel acte stupide ! Le policier sortit un mouchoir d'une poche et prestement il banda sa main. Indifférent, Javert regarda le sang tâcher peu à peu le tissu, il avait réussi à déchirer les phalanges, peut-être plus. Fouler une articulation... Mais Dieu merci, rien ne semblait brisé.

Et Javert, sombre, les mains dans le dos, passait, raide, de retour dans la foule des rues et des marchés. Il fut soulagé que rien de nouveau ne perturbe sa patrouille.

De toute façon, il était déjà perturbé, non ?

 

**FIN**

 


End file.
